Innocence
by Insmanity
Summary: And when she woke up. Nothing, nothing was the same. He wasn't the same. Luke Castellan was not how Thalia Grace remembered him. One-Shot. Luke\Thalia if you squint.


**Listen to Avril Lavigne's 'Innocence' for full effect.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway claim to own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. That's Rick Riordan's job. **

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Because she knew that when she woke up, nothing would be the same. She remembered that fourteen year old blond, the boy who made her feel like she belonged, to a home, to a family.  
It was the only time she'd felt safe, fit into a place without a single tear. It was the first in her life to see everything was oh so clear, and at the time she wouldn't have traded it for anything else. She felt calm, all her troubles washed away by some stupid little boy's devious grin. That stupid little boy was the only regret she never wanted to forget, because if he was torment, she wanted the pain.

She woke up to something that scarred her deeper than any wound, any cut, or any heart break, because to her the feeling of betrayal was far too powerful. She had never been one to trust, always learning it was something meant to be destroyed, because trust did not exist to her at the time. But with him, her trust was infinite, she knew it was wrong, she shouldn't have put herself in such a vulnerable state, she shouldn't have trusted the only person who was bound to abuse it, she shouldn't, shouldn't have trusted that blasted organ in her chest. After all, a heart is but a chamber, replaced often by doctors with mechanical machines; but the mind should never be doubted, should never be taken lightly. Because when doubted, the mind can be the end of you.

The innocence in his eyes was beautiful at the time, shining with obnoxious mischief as he told her a joke; she had laughed at the time, thinking that there was no place in heaven or hell she would have rather been, no place warmer, no place more perfect.  
A rustle in a trash can, and a little blond girl stumbled out, causing them both to jolt in surprise. The moment his arm lightly brushed her own, she knew. She would never admit it now, or even then, but at that moment, right then, it was the best feeling, that innocence, and she'd wanted it to stay. So, she held on to it, to those false beliefs, to the feelings that brought her to her knees in regret.

They became inseparable, and that little blonde, Annabeth, was the glue that held them together, the little girl who knew more about the world than they ever did. The girl who held tightly onto her hand and held his larger hand in the other as she swung between them, laughing. Only that little girl saw the way they looked at one another. She let go of his hand, slipping it into the older girl's grip, soon pushing them into each other, and watching them blush wildly. Annabeth knew, but they were to oblivious to realize.

They walked slowly along the streets, watching Annabeth twirl around. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, watching him smile slowly at the little girl walking ahead of them. Something felt right, it felt good to be there with him. It was what she wanted, but she couldn't help but wonder, what was it he wanted?  
She walked by his side, watching rain droplets fall, coating them in moist beads. She laughed at the feeling of a drop of water shatter against her pale nose, soon watching the little girl scream and duck into a convenience store. She shared a look with him, before laughing loudly and heading inside behind their little 'Princess'.

She had ran inside and caught the nine year-old in a suffocating hug, letting go, scared the girl would crumble. The young girl had only laughed, pushing the older girl's dark soaked locks out of her eyes, soon wrapping her little arms around the other's neck, before dashing across the store, to what made both him and her blush down their necks.  
She rushed to the blonde's side, snatching the bag of women toiletries, before lecturing her, as the other watched, big grey eyes staring at her in innocence. She huffed, looking back at him, only to notice a woman walk by and wink at her, 'Big Girl'. She blushed, trying to explain herself, while the woman laughed, unbelieving.

They had met up with a boy, familiar dark brown locks, deep brown eyes, insisting that they had to go with him. She was unmoved, unconvinced, and half-tempted to yell at the boy to scram. But watching her friend, she despised the word, nod and agree, as Annabeth practically jumped for joy at the thought of a home. She thought they had a home, already.  
She was wrong.

They were being chased, she didn't know what to do. Her world was shattering, she hated it, it was her fault. Only hers. They were going to die.  
She turned to him, screaming, screeching, telling him to go, as she flung the crying nine-year-old violently into his arms, not caring if the girl was hurt, as long as she was safe. He, in turn jolted the blonde into the Saytr's arms, refusing to leave, standing his ground. She watched in horror as it sunk its talons across their protector's face, leaving a deep oozing wound. She pushed him away, telling him he needed to get them to safety, that he should just quit playing hero. And so he did.  
She had latched her scarred arms onto a branch, flinging it at the murder of beasts, but she knew it was no good, she was going to die, and she had accepted it.  
But all faded into a dull grey. All became a dull wooden cage, a hollow bark, empty tears. And she just stood there, years coming, going, she would feel him come and weep by her side. Then he stopped coming, he forgot.

And when she woke up. Nothing, nothing was the same. He wasn't the same.  
Luke Castellan was not how Thalia Grace remembered him.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
